


Found Scrawled on a Restroom Stall, Somewhere on Beta Colony

by Minutia_R



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, double dactyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R





	Found Scrawled on a Restroom Stall, Somewhere on Beta Colony

Higgeldy-piggeldy  
Aral Vorkosigan  
Was handed his ass by a lass of our Force

Then she hit Steady Freddy  
But I didn't vote for him  
As far as I see, she's no cause for remorse


End file.
